Zhu Zhu Pets (TV show)
Zhu Zhu Pets is a TV show on September 28, 1991 Plot Meet nine hamsters in the Zhu Zhu Hamster City - Mr. Squiggles, Pipsqueak, Num Nums, Chunk, Patches, Scoodles, Jilly, Nugget and Winkie. Cast and characters Main * Mr. Squiggles * Pipsqueak * Num Nums * Chunk * Patches * Scoodles * Jilly * Nugget * Winkie Recurring Season 1 # Flirting with the Master; After the Mold Rush on September 28, 1991 # Livin' on Reds, Vitamin C and Zhu; Rich Mr. Squiggles, Poor Mr. Squiggles on October 5, 1991 # Ceci N'Est Pas Une Zhu Zhu Pets; That's What She Said on October 12, 1991 # My Hair Lady; Phish and Wildlife on October 19, 1991 # Cheer Factor; Pipsqueak Be Not Proud on October 26, 1991 # Après Num Nums, le Deluge; ChunkTech on November 2, 1991 # How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Alamo; Ham, You'll Be a Career Soon on November 9, 1991 # Stressed for Success; Patches' Back on November 16, 1991 # The Hamster on Rainey Street; Talking Shop! on November 23, 1991 # A Rover Runs Through It; Snowball on November 30, 1991 # Life Buys a Timeshare; Yard, She Blows! on December 7, 1991 # Scoodles to the Chief; The Petriot Act on December 14, 1991 # Jilly-cilable Differences; Mutual of Omabwah on December 21, 1991 # Care-Takin' Care of Business; Zhu Zhu City Visitor on December 28, 1991 # Winkie Gambles with His Future; Zhus and the Bandit on January 4, 1992 # Gone with the Windstorm; Nugget on Track on January 11, 1992 # It Aren't Over 'Til the Furry Neighbor Sings; Cappuccino's on Board on January 18, 1992 # Bystand Me; Peachy's House on January 25, 1992 # Zhu Zhu Town; Portrait of the Artist as a Young Clown on February 1, 1992 # Orange You Sad I Did Say Banana?; You Gotta Believe (In Moderation) on February 8, 1992 # Business is Picking Up; The Year of Washing Dangerously on February 15, 1992 # Moo Fixes Everything; Church Hopping on February 22, 1992 # 24 Hour Zhu Zhu Hamsters; The Zhu Panhandler on February 29, 1992 # Jinx's Bully; Edu-macating Yo-Yo on March 7, 1992 #The Tex Horror Picture Show; SerPENt on March 14, 1992 #Flavor and Sauce; Rocky Gets Lucky on March 21, 1992 Season 2 # Spottie Gets Dusted; Glen Pinkie Glen Dezel on September 12, 1992 # The Passion of Squiggles; Grand Theft Zhu Zhu City on September 19, 1992 # Bamboo's Gone to China; Hair Today, Gone Tomorrow on September 26, 1992 # Hank, Bulk and the Body Buddies; Fireball's Wedding Suit on October 3, 1992 # Suite Smells of Excess; Captain Zhu Fluffy on October 10, 1992 # The Powder Puff Girls; Four Wave Intersection on October 17, 1992 # Life Picks Carly; Raise the Streaks on October 24, 1992 # The Accidental Terrorist; Strangeness on a Train on October 31, 1992 # Tears of an Inflatable Clown; The Ryder Who Knew Too Much on November 7, 1992 # Dream Weaver; Doggone Crazy on November 14, 1992 # Trans-Fascism; Untitled Pax the Rockstar Project on November 21, 1992 # Lady and Gentrification; Behind Closed Doors on November 28, 1992 # Pour Some Sugar on Kingston; Six Characters in Search of a House on December 5, 1992 # The Courtship of Zap's Father; Cops and Roxannes on December 12, 1992 # It Came from the Garage; Life: A Winner's Manual on December 19, 1992 # Dia-ROCCO-ic Shock; Earthy Plants are Easy on December 26, 1992 # Square-Footed Monster; Lost in MyZhu on January 3, 1992 # No Sweetie Left Behind: A Bill Full of Dollars on January 9, 1993 # Straight as an Arrow; Stinker See, Hamster Do on January 16, 1993 # What Happens at the National Zhu Zhu Convention in Zhuphis Stays at the National Zhu Zhu Convention in Zhuphis; Master of Puppets on January 23, 1993 # Bwah My Nose; Uncool Costumer on January 30, 1993 # ZuZu Does Dallas; Serves Me Right For Giving Nutters The Chipmunk The Bathroom Key on February 6, 1993 # Bad News Shamrock; Hamster Baby Einstein on March 6, 1993 # Uh-Oh Canada; The Boy Can't Help It on April 3, 1993 # To Sirloin With Love; The Honeymooners on May 1, 1993 # Finnegan Gathers Moss; When Luigi Met Justice on June 5, 1993 # Born Again on the Fourth of July; Just Another Manic Sophie-Day on July 3, 1993 Season 3 Category:Zhu Zhu Pets titles fanmade Category:Zhu Zhu Pets TV shows fanmade